Episode 509
|Art= |Ad= |Ed= |chapter=592 p.2-7, p.16-19 |format=16:9 (HDTV) |eyecatcher=Luffy - Luffy |rating= |rank= }} "Contact! The Great Swordsman Mihawk - Zoro's Struggle of Willpower" is the 509th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Zoro tried to go back to the sea using the small boat given to him by Mihawk however he couldn't get past the Humandrills. On the other hand Brook was caught by the Longarms upon trying to make peace between them and the locals of the Nakamura Island. Luffy back at the Amazon Lily agreed to Rayleigh's "suggestion" and decided to go back to Marineford. Long Summary Zoro wakes up at Mihawk's castle where Perona is crying over Gekko Moriah's death. Mihawk is annoyed by her crying and tells her that Moriah's death may not be real. Zoro then asks Mihawk if he knows more about Luffy. Mihawk says that he doesn't know anything more about Luffy and tells Zoro that there is a boat he could use to escape the island. Zoro is then seen dragging the boat through the forest, and after a while, the humandrills come to attack, as Zoro expected. Though, after fighting for a while, Zoro realizes, in his surprise, that they have started copying his own attacks (Gyuki: Yuzume and Tatsumaki). Back at Mihawk's castle Perona is worrying about Zoro. Mihawk tells her to go search for him and she goes off. Mihawk then appears behind Zoro at the forest and explains how the humandrills learned their violent behavior, by observing humans. He then reveals that the Shikkearu Kingdom had a big war, just before he moved in, from which the humandrills learned how to fight and use weapons. He tells Zoro to go back to the castle and rest. Zoro declines and continues fighting the humandrills. The shamans at Namakura Island are wondering what has happened to Satan-sama. Brook then appears and gives them a pile of music sheets. The shamans mistake them for talismans to be used against the Longarm tribe and put them everywhere. At the same time, Longarms approach the shamans. Brook explains that the talismans are simply note sheets and the shamans get depressed. He then plays them a song, which gives them the energy to fight. So they wind up capturing a few Longarms, Brook then gives them a speech about how it is important to fight on their own and tells them to release the Longarms, as he made a "Devil's contract" with them. The shamans release them and then Brook gives yet another speech about how fighting is pointless. The Longarms however tie up Brook and take him away. One of the shamans states that they have a crisis and they should summon another devil right away. Rayleigh gave Luffy the second suggestion. Both Jinbe and Hancock are surprised by it and state that it is too harsh. Rayleigh says it is up to Luffy to decide and so he does. Luffy says that he wants to meet his nakama, and tells them he wants to go back to Marineford. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime shows that some of the humandrills have learned Zoro's Santoryu. *In the manga, Zoro has his entire conversation with Mihawk outside the castle. In this episode, part of the conversation happens inside the castle. *The anime shows Brook playing music for the cultists and it also shows how the Longarms grab Brook. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 509 509 Category:Season 14